Bubbly
by Megan The Hedgehog15
Summary: A songfic : The song is 'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillat. Its Tails/Cram : PLease remember to review!


**SONGFIC TIME! RAAAAAHHH(: I have tons of ideas! Yay mmeeeee! Anyways I don't own the song Colbie Caillat does! :) This is a Tails/Cream**

Cream had just woken up a dark cloudy morning. Curled up next to her lover. A orange kisune. You could just tell how much they loved each other so. Both asleep holding eachother dearly with smiles plastered on there faces. She had been awake a while, but just layed still. She just loved Miles',better known as Tails' arms. She felt warm and safe even with the storm brewing outside. Finally her lover woke up and when he saw her big beautiful brown eyes his mouth grew into a huge smile. Giving her butterflies.

_I've been awake for a while now _  
><em>You've got me feelin' like a child now<em>  
><em>'Cause every time I see your bubbly face<em>  
><em>I get the tinglees in a silly place<em>

She started giggling. Everything tickled starting in her toes all the way to her long bunny ears. She smiled back and her nose crinkled up in the most cutest way Tails could ever see. They kissed gently and both said their morning "I love yous". They layed there the longest time until both their stomachs growled. Tails was gonna go make breakfast in bed for Cream and himslef, but not wanting to ruin the moment he took his precious time getting up.

_It starts in my toes_  
><em>And I crinkle my nose<em>  
><em>Wherever it goes I always know<em>  
><em>That you make me smile<em>  
><em>Please stay for a while now<em>  
><em>Just take your time<em>  
><em>Wherever you go<em>

Tails brought the breakfast to the bed where his wonderful sweet Cream was waiting. He made a delicious pancakes, sausage, and eggs breakfast with milk. They ate slowly savering the food and the moment they share. Cream was the one to slowly get up this time. Tails made breakfast so she was going to clean up. After the clean up the couple cuddled on the couch with a cover. Cream loved this. She just adored the feelings Miles gave her.

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
>But we are hidin' in a safer place<br>Under the covers stayin' safe and warm  
>You give me feelings that I adore<em>

They looked lovingly into each others eyes and shared a sweet passionite kiss. Like before Cream started to tingle everywhere. She loved the feelings that started in her toes and made her smile and crinkle her cute little button nose. Tails loved it. Every single time it happened he couldn't help, but as too smile. It was his favorite smile of hers. He glanced at the clock. It was about time for work. But as before he took his slow time savoring his moments with Cream.

_They start in my toes  
>Make me crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes  
>I always know<br>That you make me smile  
>Please stay for a while now<br>Just take your time  
>Wherever you go<em>

After Tails left Cream sat on the couch alone. She was always saddened when he wasn't around her. But he would be back. But not soon enough. She hated being apart from him. Just as much as he did from her. Cream sighed and watched T.V to pass time as she waited for her caring boyfriend to get home. Finally she heard her Kitsune outside.

_What am I gonna say  
>When you make me feel this way?<br>I just, mmm_

She ran to the door just as it opened to greet her lover. She stood on her tippytoes as he bent down to kiss her. They tasted each other. Remembering the feel and taste of the kiss. Making it last as if it would be the last one they would ever share. When they pulled apart Cream smiled Miles' favorite smile and he grinned widely making Cream get those same feelings over again. When it was time for showers both hurried and loved even the smallest moments between the showers.

_It starts in my toes_  
><em>Makes me crinkle my nose<em>  
><em>Wherever it goes<em>  
><em>I always know<em>  
><em>That you make me smile<em>  
><em>Please stay for a while now<em>  
><em>Just take your time<em>  
><em>Wherever you go<em>

They curled up on the couch until about midnight when the doe had fallen asleep in the kitsunes warm embracing arms. Finally the fox layed his beautiful girl down in bed and layed beside her, wrapped both arms around her petite body, and tucked her and himself in like children. Tails could feel Cream nuzzle into his chest for more warmth.

_I've been asleep for a while now_  
><em>You tucked me in just like a child now<em>  
><em>'Cause every time you hold me in your arms<em>  
><em>I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth<em>

He nuzzled back and her eyes softly fluttered open to look at him for the last time tonight. She could feel his warmth all the way into her soul. Her body just loses control and becomes in all power of the fox. He kissed her nose and he could see how she was feeling. It showed in her eyes and it made her smile. She soon fell back asleep and they could take there sweet time holding each other tight.

_It starts in my soul_  
><em>And I lose all control<em>  
><em>When you kiss my nose<em>  
><em>The feelin' shows<em>  
><em>'Cause you make me smile<em>  
><em>Baby just take your time now<em>  
><em>Holdin' me tight<em>

They wanted to be like this forever. Wherever and whenever they go. It didn't matter. They loved each other and thats all they cared about.

_Wherever, wherever, where ever you go_  
><em>Wherever, wherever, where ever you go<em>

**We'll? It wasn't too sucky was it? I hope not! Tell me your thoughts and comment(:**


End file.
